Le journal de Sarah Martins
by prenipju
Summary: Un journal rempli de souvenirs. Sarah, une élève de septième année dévoile son histoire. Fic fleur bleue avec une romance May/December  OC/RL   S.Rogue
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur: Cette petite fic est sorti directement de mon imagination une journée où je m'ennuyais. J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire une fiction sur mes deux personnages préférés de la saga, soit Rogue et Lupin. Cette fic comporte un OC, donc mon histoire ne suit pas réellement la saga et je me permet d'ajouter des personnages ou faits à certains passages (comme pour le OC qui reste avec le trio d'or). De plus, il y a une romance May/December et un petit rating M._  
><em>(Les initiales des personnages permettent d'identifier celui qui parle)<em>.

**Prologue:**

Dans une ruelle sombre reculée de Londres, une petite maison délabrée se trouvait au coin d'une rue. Par sa fenêtre l'on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, le ventre arrondi par un heureux événement, attendre sur un fauteuil près d'une cheminée qui crépitait. Elle semblait seule et tenait en ses mains un journal et un stylo. Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage vierge puis se mit à écrire quelques lignes, quand un homme arriva. La lueur des flammes faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes ainsi qu'une balafres sur son visage. Il paraissait plus vieux qu'elle, peut être la quarantaine et porta une main attendrie au ventre de la future maman, le visage rayonnant.

Pris d'une incontrôlable curiosité, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'avancer afin de lire ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire, les premières lignes m'intriguèrent, au fil des pages qui se voyaient remplies de cette encre onyx, je regardais ce couple, installait depuis peu. L'homme était si attentionné envers sa belle, tout en continuant de lire, je compris vite cet attachement et un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Cela ne me regardais pas mais je devais continuer, installé sous la fenêtre, dans une rue sombre, impossible de me faire repérer, la curiosité était trop forte. Cela était facile pour moi, je ne suis qu'un simple vagabond qui erre dans les rues à la recherche d'une âme charitable qui pourrait me loger. Il m'est donc facile d'espionner sans que l'on me repère et puis, elle se trouve là, assise sur ce fauteuil, me tournant le dos et m'offrant son histoire, à la fois douce et triste. Les pages défilèrent sous ses doigts, elle écrivait vite, très vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait, cela paraissait si cher à ses yeux, une larme perla le long de sa joue et vint se loger dans le creux de son cou. L'homme aux yeux noisettes s'approcha et lui embrassa tendrement le front, elle leva la tête, leur regards se croisèrent et je pu deviner un réel amour entre eux, une grande complicité était installait, comme si elle avait été battit sur les faits du temps, des événements douloureux les avaient peut être rapprochés, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, c'était beau à voir, cela sortait de l'ordinaire et une telle sincérité dans un couple se faisait rare de nos jours.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient installés, je ne les avaient jamais vu avant, ils semblaient bien, pas fortuné ou bourgeois comme certains du centre de la ville, cela est sur. Cependant, une atmosphère de bonheur flottait dans leur maison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais certains mots inscris dans l'ouvrage me font penser à une rumeur que j'ai entendu. Deux femmes discutaient, cela avait l'air intéressant et effrayant à la fois, un mage noir avait parait-il était vaincu, cela m'avait fais sourire, je les prenaient pour folles, elles avaient un certain âge, cela me paraissait plausible. Mais au fur et à mesure que ma discrète lecture continuait, je me rendait compte que cela était vrai, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

Il y avait des passages émouvants, d'autres cruelles, sombres et elle était là, assise, la main écrivant toujours plus, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle était jolie, grande et brune, aux cheveux légèrement ondulaient. Je ne pouvait pas la voir de face mais je suis persuadé qu'elle devait être ravissante. Elle portait une longue robe verte émeraude. L'homme lui, assis près d'elle semblait fatigué, aux reflets des flammes qui éclairaient son visage, je pu constater une petite moustache claire ainsi que des cheveux hirsutes. Il portait un costume qui semblait avoir fait son temps et il était assez grand, je dirais, plus d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq.

J'étais heureux de lire cette histoire, cela me fascinait et réussissait à me faire évader cet esprit torturé par ma misérable vie de débauche et de misère. C'est durant cette soirée du seize Mars, par un hiver assez froid que mon cœur se vit pour la première fois se réchauffer, au fil des pages qui défilaient.

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic HP, j'espère que ce début vous plait. Les chapitres se concentrent sur l'ouvrage qu'écrit la jeune femme._


	2. Une nouvelle année

« Je m'appelle Sarah Martins, je suis une jeune femme Londonienne de dix neuf ans, je suis née de parents plutôt normaux, du moins aux yeux des gens. En vérité, je suis issue de parents sorciers, mais cela doit rester secret lorsque je suis à Londres. Le seul endroit où ma véritable identité est dévoilée se trouve en Ecosse, dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. J'y suis entrée lorsque j'avais onze ans. Bien sur, j'ai fréquenté le fameux Harry Potter en personne ! Un être charmant et serviable qui m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai donc était mêlée indirectement à la bataille contre Lord Voldemort et assisté à sa défaite. Enfin, pourquoi commencer par la fin, je vais vous raconter cette magnifique mais effrayante aventure que j'ai vécue lors de ma dernière année, la septième et la plus magique, si je puis dire, année à Poudlard.

Lors de ma première année, oui car cela est important de le préciser, j'étais morte de peur, je ne connaissais personne dans cette école qui me paraissait étrange, malgré l'habitude que j'avais, de voir mes parents pratiquer la magie. Nous étions entrés dans la Grande Salle, c'était immense et le ciel était rempli de bougies qui flottaient dans un ciel bleu azur, cela m'impressionnait ainsi que mes futurs camarades. Un vieil homme nous attendait devant une table. A la vue des personnes qui y siégeaient, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de nos professeurs et qu'il était le directeur Durant une heure environ, nous étions répartis dans nos maison, cela serait, d'après l'homme, une seconde famille. Pour moi, ce fut Gryffondor et je m'installais à ma table sous les applaudissements des élèves de ma maison. Mon apprentissage à Poudlard m'avait appris beaucoup de choses, la loyauté, le courage, l'amitié aussi, car à la base, je suis une fille timide et renfermée.

Je me suis vite liée d'amitié avec Hermione Granger puis ses deux acolytes, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Nous étions souvent ensemble, durant les cours, les pauses, les repas. Lors de nos soirées, Hermione et moi partagions quelques secrets, elle apprit alors, qu'en deuxième année, mon cœur s'emballait à la vue de Michael Malt, un Serdaigle brun, doué pour les cours de potions.

D'ailleurs parlant en des cours de potions, mon professeur attitré, Severus Rogue, aussi froid qu'un iceberg, il m'a toujours fait peur. Ses grands yeux noirs et son rideaux de cheveux qui cachait son visage, ne laissant entendre que sa voix rauque et glaciale. Cependant, je me débrouillais bien en potion, j'ai toujours bien aimé ! A part peut être les heures de retenue que je passais avec Ron car ce dernier me taquinait souvent en cours et ne me laissant pas faire, je finissais toujours par me faire remarquer, alors un « Miss Martins, Monsieur Weasley, retenue avec moi ce soir » ainsi que « dix points en moins pour Gryffondor » finissaient par devenir une habitude.

Mon cours favori était celui des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, bizarrement, ce poste a toujours était maudit, aucun des professeurs n'est resté plus de deux ans, enfin si, un et un seul, Rémus Lupin, sans doute le plus aimé de tous les professeurs. Gentil et compréhensif, il avait enseigné lors de ma troisième année, après cet imbécile de Lockart et était revenu après, lors de ma dernière année.

Cette année avait été lourde, dure, émouvante, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, que ce soit pour l'école, mes amis ou même pour moi et ma vie personnelle.

Comme pour toutes les années, j'avais pris le Poudlard Express avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Nous discutions de nos vacances quand le chariots de friandises passa:

- Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ?

-HG: Non merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, des dragées

-RW: Quoi ? Ma parole Hermione, tu ne vas pas refuser quelques Chocogrenouilles, on en prends à chaque fois, c'est devenu une tradition

-HG: Tu ne changeras donc jamais, tu ne fais que manger, à chaque fois, tu devrais penser à autre chose qu'a ton ventre des fois

-HP: Bien parlé Hermione mais tu devrais le connaitre depuis tout ce temps

Harry me regarda, attendant que je me joigne à la conversation

-SM: C'est vrai, souvenez vous lors de notre première année, Ron avait dévalisé le chariot de friandises et en avait recouvert les sièges !

Le concerné me regarda couvert de honte puis, tout en dévorant le chariot des yeux, refusa d'acheter quoi que ce soit

Le train arriva à heure précise et Hagrid nous reçu toujours avec ce sourire rayonnant, heureux de nous voir, il nous demanda comment notre voyage s'était passé, Hermione en profita pour raconter la mésaventure de Ron, ce qui nous fit rire. Elle aimait bien le taquiner, elle l'aimait beaucoup et cela était devenu un jeu que Ron avait du mal à comprendre, il était tellement susceptible.

Nous retrouvions la Grande Salle et notre table, celle de notre maison, dont nous étions si fiers. McGonagall était là, debout à observer les élèves qui s'installaient. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle avait été nommée directrice de l'école et menait à merveille son nouveau rôle.

Derrière elle étaient assis Hagrid, Lupin, le professeur Chourave, Rogue puis quelques uns que je ne connaissais pas. Ils n'avaient pas changé durant ces vacances, Rogue était toujours aussi froid, Chourave aussi boudinée et Lupin.. Si il avait changé, il avait une grande balafre sur la joue. Cela était sans doute du à ses transformations, qui étaient d'après ses dires, extrêmement douloureuses. Etant donné qu'Harry était proche de lui, j'avais pu lier quelque chose avec lui, me rendre compte qu'il était adorable et je tenais à lui. Il paraissait fatigué, la pleine lune était récente et il ne semblait pas rétabli. Chourave discutait avec Hagrid, ses yeux pétillant montrait que leur conversation était intéressante. Voir le géant me donnait le sourire. J'appréciais Hagrid, il était généreux et nous aidais, comme il le pouvait, lorsque nous en avions besoin.

Après le repas, nous gagnions nos dortoirs, épuisée, je n'eu pas la force de partager une conversation avec Hermione, je m'endormis aussitôt. Le lendemain allait être épuisant, nous commencions par le cours de potions et rien que le fait d'imaginer la chauve souris des cachots me faisait grimacer. Puis nous allions enchainer avec DCFM, métamorphose et études des runes »

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, le second chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais ne tardera pas à être publié ! (Je déteste faire des dialogues, donc je pense qu'ils ne sont pas terribles, mais bon, je vais essayer d'en faire quand même un peu au fil des chapitres)._


End file.
